User talk:Fiskerton Phantom
unknown4 00:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Animated Item! Can I have this image on a flag and heart please? Thanks! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 17:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) THANKS MAN!!! Those animations you gave me are SIKK!! Thanks man! I am one happy customer! How can I repay the favor? LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 17:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Flag Can you make me a flag with this image: PLEASE JOIN Dear Fiskerton Phantom , I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi --Salteroi 11:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Flag Can i have a flag with this image: and saying rats rule? THX! --Ratonbat 11:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - RAWR! Darn! I can't make it on friday. I'm really sorry Fisk! I'll make sure to say happy birthday tomm though. Sorry. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 18:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FISK FROM LARRY!!!! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Cpw Hi Im Merbat Wanna Be Friends And If You Need Help In Cpw Just Ask Me! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Want to help? Would you like to help me? I am starting a group of people to join my army. Unlike The Nachos, this group mainly just gets penguins to safety. We go into near-empty servers, run around yelling "Beware of Walrus!" and "Don't Click Penguin Mail!" Our secret meetings will be held at Portuegese server Freezing unless there are Walrus's. Wanna join? -1337doom RE: Again, I'll insult who I please, and you're wrong - it hasn't brought the "good" out of everyone at all. ACP/Nachos provoked the Walruses to do this. You guys seem to think "oh yeah, we'll fight the trolls and become heroes and really famous because we want attention" yet you're making it worse. Most intelligent people will tell you how to defeat a troll, is to ignore a troll, but you're renegades and tough people, that rule doesn't apply for you. I've read the Walrus article on their wiki, I've seen both sides of this. You are all fighting a war you cannot win. They live in countries that don't apply to your federal/state laws. In the end the outcome will be that Club Penguin and its sites will be totally trashed, and whose the one going to be having the last laugh? The Walruses. If you really want them gone away (and I can tell none of you do, since all this is is an attention-seeking festival) then ignore them, remove anything insulting the Walruses, and they'll most likely go away. BugzyTalk 12:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) If nobody wants to read that through, then they don't have a say on the Walruses and their opinion doesn't mean jack. You are doing something to the "menace" which is, like you said, patrolling. Plus, calling them a "menace" is insulting them, so yeah, to a degree, you are doing something, even though that going on club penguin and throwing snowballs at a Walrus is going to do absolutely nothing. BugzyTalk 12:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Band Hey I Wanna Be In Your Band But I Only Have Maracas =( (And The Bell) Can You Add Maracas? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Assumptions are neither right or wrong. Looking to see the Walruses means you are involved with it. BugzyTalk 15:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) AQS SURE!!! LET ME MOVE IT! --Salteroi 05:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I'm am very bored got anything to do?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 10:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) army wanna join my army? Link in my userpage.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 10:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) you You don't have to go to the link on my userpage that says army and sign up for the army.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 10:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) blog DO YOU HAVE A BLOG?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:15, 19 July 2009 (UTC) umm Later I will add you myself.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Details for pic Ok, instead of your penguin in the pic, put a ninja there, and instead of cadence put sensei, and leave the penguin band. Also, in the word box, put "Welcome to patchy99 ninja masters userpage, this is where you learn about patchy and him on club penguin." Sith cub famous penguin image plz make iceanator189 one that has Iceanator189, Sensei, Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Mimo777, Mudkip11223, and a Beta Tester wearing his Hat and 3D Glasses. The text will say "Welcome to Iceanator189's User Page! Have Fun!". --I am the Log Wiki's bot! Talk 2 me! Welcome to the IceanatorShop! Welcome to the IceanatorShop! You currently have 500.00 iPoints. Have fun! --I am Ice! Talk 2 me! My spare account! Link on my page. It's still lame though.